With the rapid development of terminal technology, smart watches for children are becoming more and more popular. In order to realize a communication function, the smart watches are usually equipped with antennas.
Because of the existence of the antennas, radiation of the smart watches has received close attentions from various parties. It has been reported that, when a smart watch is used for answering a call, instantaneous radiation generated by the smart watch is much greater than (perhaps even 1,000 times greater than) that generated by a mobile terminal.
Typically, the antennas of smart watches are arranged in dials. Because a user usually wears a watch in such a manner that the dial faces towards his/her head, the amount of radiation to the head far exceeds a safe level when the user makes a call.